


Tiny Dancer

by Erikapell



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Betty Cooper is one of the best Ballerinas Juliard has to offer, she's hardworking, determined and paired with her natural talent she's got her entire future lined up. Jughead Jones is a struggling NYU photographer who's just trying to find his passion again, will a chance encounter at the ballet help them both find exactly what they need?





	1. Chapter 1

Sore toes. Aching shoulders. Too tight migraines.

 

Betty Cooper wouldn’t give any of it up, not for the world, they only meant she was doing it right. She was being the best ballerina that she could be, and she was, The best that is.

Juliard was one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world, it was nearly impossible to gain acceptance, especially when you come from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. But that didn’t stop Betty Cooper, she was talented and strong and exceptionally determined, years and years of training and a ridiculous amount of natural talent landed her almost a full scholarship to the school of her dreams. She was in her second year now and she was at the top of her class, being rewarded solo after solo for effortless skill and hard work. 

She was a shoe in for a spot on the Rockettes when she graduated thanks to her ridiculously long legs and she was already being scouted by broadway producers. Things were going flawlessly for the beautiful blonde and she could never be more grateful, but…. she was tired. She wanted to have fun, find love like her best friend and roommate, Veronica Lodge, had. She wanted to eat a hamburger instead of carrot sticks and grilled chicken. She wanted to live. 

Stretching her legs and tying her incredibly worn in pointe shoes, Betty rolled her shoulders, there was no time for fun and her life was Ballet, she loved ballet she shouldn’t be thinking of frivolous things like boys and…burgers. Next week was another showcase and she was being featured in six numbers, practice was important, and anyway tonight she promised Cheryl and Veronica that she would go out to the newest night club opening right down the road. 

Might as well get in as much rehearsal as she could. 

*****

Jughead groaned, slamming his head into the the too flat pillow on his bed. Archie’s girlfriend was over and she always made his best friend watch some ridiculous reality television show that was currently blaring through the television speakers in their tiny dorm room. The dark haired boy had pictures to edit and he couldn’t focus on anything when some botoxed housewife was throwing tables in the other room. Trudging out of the safety of his own bedroom, Jughead entered the living room and moved to stand in front of the television blocking the couples view.

“Good evening Jughead, what a wonderful day today is.” The raven haired princess Named Veronica Lodge, stared happily from her space next to Archie, both the teens buried into the couch. 

“Turn it down or turn it off. I’ve got work to do, now that I mention it, you’ve got work to do to Archie, midterms..?”

Jugheads redheaded roommate rolled his eyes“I’ll play a couple songs, write a few notes, I’ll be good as gold” 

Veronica giggled from his side and placed an obnoxious kiss to his cheeks. The shrill sound of a pop song broke all three teens out of their intense stare battle, Jughead watched Veronica pull her phone out of her pocket and stick her tongue out at Jugheads disgusted face at her choice of ringtone.

“Hey Betts….. oh yeah totally… you’re still rehearsing… what do you mean another hour? You’ve been rehearsing since six this morning…. yes I know you have solos….. come on, take a break…..fine but you’re missing out, you know how much fun you had last night with me and Cher…..fine…. okay I love you….muah.” 

Veronica hung up the phone and pouted “Betty just cancelled on going out tonight, I guess they asked her to fill in tomorrow night because one of the soloists in the upperclassmen showcase got sick, she invited me and Archie to come.” 

Suddenly something flickered in Veronica’s eyes as she stared wickedly at Jughead “I think I just figured out how to make you pay up on that bet.” 

A few weeks ago Jughead had bet Veronica anything she wanted if she could stay away from Archie a full week, never one to lose anything, Veronica had won and was now cashing in

“What.. oh no..” Jugheads eyes went wide 

“Oh yes. You are coming to the recital tommorow. You promised.” 

And she was right, Jughead never broke a promise, glaring at a cracked up Archie and smug Veronica, he slammed the door to his room and threw himself back on his bed.

What the hell was he gonna do at some stupid dance recital?


	2. And so it begins

6:56

 

It’s 6:56 and Jughead Jones is currently sitting in the back row of a dance hall, his camera tucked into his side and a packet of red vines falling out of his pockets. Oh yeah and he’s alone. Well he’s not alone exactly, the hall is filled to max capacity with students and teachers all comfortably waiting for the show to begin. Jughead on the other hand? He’s about ready to crawl out of his skin. 

This is not his scene, men in suits and women dressed for what appeared to be a medieval ball, the room was lined with high class people reeking of wealth from their diamond cuff links to their Armani shoes. Jughead pulled tight on his worn down leather jacket and spared a glance at the old combat boots he had owned since freshman year of highschool. Where the hell were Archie and Veronica? 

Sure enough his phone went off, a text from Archie, quickly dimming his brightness he scanned the message 

 

ARCHIE: sorry dude Ronnie caught some kind of stomach bug. We aren’t gonna make it. Make it up to you soon sorry pal.

Jughead gripped the cellphone tight in his hands, he had to get out of here, he couldn’t face this on his own. Just as he went to rise from his seat, the lights dimmed and soft music came from all around him. He couldn’t leave, he wasn’t rude like that, his father had raised him not to be like the trash he grew up with, he would just have to leave at intermission. 

That definitely didn’t happen. Jughead was hooked. It was art, each number an absolute beautiful work of art. These dancers moved with such grace it wasn’t possible to look away even if you wanted to, which Jughead did not. 

 

And then there was her. The most beautiful blonde haired angel he had ever seen, he wished he had grabbed a program, he didn’t even know her name, all that he knew was that she was the star of the show. She was born to dance, that much was clear, the way she moved so effortlessly, her body bending and flying as she left the entire audience in awe. The young photographer could hear the gasps of the people around him as she twirled around the stage, her long toned legs stretching in ways Jughead didn’t even know possible. He pulled out his camera, he just needed one picture, just one piece of her and he would be okay. Sitting here, watching this gorgeous dancer Jughead remembered why he had started photography, why he loved it so much. He wanted to capture these moments, he needed to. 

When the show was over, Jughead stayed in his seat, thoroughly exhausted and completely enraptured. Two hours, he had just sat through two hours of dancing women and men yet he had never felt more enlightened in his life. When the dark haired boy glanced around he realized he was the only one left in the hall. He made his way towards the subway, images of long tan legs and shiny blonde hair flashing dangerously through his mind

******

 

Betty sighed as she ran her fingers through her messy hair, she had messed up last night. Skipped out on two pirouettes just because she thought she couldn’t do it. Her dance professor had said it was “perfect” but she knew better. She had doubted herself, willed herself to fail and she had. The compliments and praise meant nothing to her, not when her own disappointment in herself was so crushing. 

Veronica was laying on the couch in the common room and Betty plopped down beside her, handing her sick best friend a glass of ginger ale.

“How are you feeling?” Betty asked softly, placing a hand on Veronica’s forehead, her natural maternal instinct was something that always seemed to come out around Veronica.

Veronica sipped at the soda gratefully and leaned into Betty’s cool touch.

“It’s the worst stomach bug I’ve ever had, although you look like you’re doing worse than me. Don’t tell me your getting sick too.” Veronica glanced up concerned as Betty leaned back against the couch.

“No I feel fine, just upset about last night.” She waved her hand carelessly as to dismiss her problems, if there was one thing Betty learned from her upbringing it was “don’t bother other people with your own problems, they’re meaningless.” The voice of Alice Cooper echoed in her head. 

Veronica picked her phone up from the coffee table 

“I’m sure you did amazing, you always do. Rumor has it The Sydney Ballet was scouting you last night and they think you did amazing. That’s what Cheryl said and you know she hates giving compliments.” 

Betty rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, it was true the two girls were often accompanied by their friend Cheryl Blossom, she was vicious most of the time but around her friends her soft spot peeked out on occasion. 

“Let me go make you some toast, you have to try and keep something down.” 

Veronica continued scrolling lazily on her cellphone “Yes mom.”

Two minutes later just as Betty was popping the toast from the toaster, she heard a scream from the living room, startling her into burning her finger as she ran to see what was wrong.

“Ronnie?! What’s the matter?!” 

Veronica was sitting up now, ginger ale spilled on the freshly cleaned carpet, her eyes glued to the phone before she thrust it in Betty’s direction 

“This is you! I knew it! He told Archie he just went out and got a burger but I knew that he stayed. Look at it! That’s you!” 

Betty made her way slowly to the couch, cautious of her crazed roommate, she slowly grabbed the phone from Her bouncing best friends hands and looked at the photo. Sure enough there she was, in all her leotard and ballet slippered glory, the picture was beautiful and the boy who took it had captioned the Instagram post “muse”Betty blushed rose petal pink and handed the phone back.

“Yes that’s me, who is this guy?” 

Veronica leaned back into the couch, sick taking hold of her again.“That’s Jughead Jones, he’s Archie’s best friend and roommate, he was supposed to come with us to see you last night but I got sick. I Guess he was already there when we texted him. He’s a photographer. You have to comment.” Veronica sensed her friends hesitation so she pulled out the big guns “I mean, it would be rude to not say anything at all. It’s is a beautiful picture.” She added slyly, picking up her empty cup and sipping air casually.

Betty rolled her eyes at her sneaky friend but pulled her cellphone out none the less.

******

 

Jughead couldn’t take his eyes off the photo, she was so beautiful, every time he looked he swore he could picture her back on that stage, passion flowing through every graceful movement. 

His musings were quickly interrupted however, when Archie slammed into the dorm room, carelessly throwing his guitar on the pull out couch. 

“Betty Cooper.” The redheaded boy declared triumphantly. 

Jughead looked up, his expression blank 

“What?” 

“Betty Cooper!” Archie exclaimed again. 

Jughead finally stood up from his place at the kitchen and sighed “Okay, I’ll entertain this. Who is “Betty Cooper” arch?“ 

It was Archie’s turn to stare blankly at Jughead 

“What? What do you mean who’s Betty Cooper? Do you not read your Instagram comments?”

Jughead shrugged his shoulders, his patience wearing thin.

Archie rolled his eyes and pulled his own cell phone out “Look, that girl you posted on your Instagram? That’s Betty Cooper. That’s Ronnies best friend! She even commented you dope!”

Jugheads eyes went wide when he spotted his dream girl on the screen. 

Wait a second.. if that was Veronica’s best friend that meant…. 

His muse had been right under his nose this whole time.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what Ron? It's just a picture." 

Betty scrubbed roughly at the pots and pans filling the tiny sink in their joint kitchen. Veronica had been trailing Betty all afternoon, desperate to know if Jughead had "slid into her dms" 

"Just a picture? Just a picture?! Are you crazy? He called you his muse. Jughead "I lock myself in my room for hours on end" Jones posted a picture of YOU on his Instagram and he called you his muse. How can you not be freaking out right now?!" 

Playfully flinging soap bubbles towards Veronica, the blonde ballerina just sighed.   
"I don't have time to get my hopes up Ronnie. Maybe you haven't noticed but boys don't like me. I'm like some kind of boy repellant. I know I'm intimidating and Ballet comes before anything else but it would be nice to have someone look at me with even the slightest bit of interest." 

Veronica nearly crawled over the four foot counter counter as she wrapped her arms around her best friend   
"You're beautiful B, and determined and funny and smart and you're the most talented human I've ever met in my life. Any of those guys would be lucky to have you." Betty smiled softly at Veronica when she pulled away. 

"Thanks V" 

Veronica waved a careless hand   
"Back to the topic at hand. This boy is definitely interested. Archie told me he was stalking your Instagram alll night. He's a photographer ya know. Don't get me wrong he's totally weird, like probably the weirdest guy I've ever met but you're weird too, so honestly it might work."

Faking indignation, Betty gasped and whacked Veronica square in the face with a dish towel. 

"I'm not saying I'm not interested I'm just saying... I'm not making the first move. You know how busy I am, I'd hate to pull someone into that." 

Veronica grinned mischievously, throwing the dish towel back on the sink.   
" well than we'll just have to have Jughead make the first move." 

Betty whipped back around, the fact that she could make even the most average moves look dainty and graceful always amazed Veronica.  
"Don't get involved. I don't want you playing Cupid, that always ends up making things messy. I have to head out to the studio apparently madame Lavoux booked me out for three hours solo. Like a full show last night and 14 hour rehearsal on Thursday isn't enoUgh." Betty gripped her duffel and and hauled it over her shoulder, blowing a kiss to Veronica as she left the dorm room. 

The raven haired princess pulled out her cellphone and hit the ALL too familiar number of her boyfriend.  
"Oh Betty dear, you are making this far too easy.... Hi Archiekins, I've got a plan"  
*****

Jughead groaned audibly as he glanced down at the choppy directions his so called best friend had sent him. He was supposed to be meeting Archie here at some building on the Juliard Campus, Veronica had a late rehearsal and Archie wanted to meet up with Jughead for dinner in the dining hall. Archie had a habit of swiping Veronica's meal card and Juliard definitely had better options than NYU, Jughead never passed up a free meal. Today however Archie wanted to meet ina new building, one Jughead had never been, he'd already gotten lost four times when he finally found the building he was supposed to be at. 

"Eddington Dance Hall" Jughead mumbled satisfied. Call him Sacajawea, navigating through this campus was nearly impossible. Walking the halls of the building, it was clear that these studios were closed, why the hell would Archie be in a closed building? 

Then he heard it, the soft tempo of some beautifully haunting symphony. Following the music, the dark haired photographer found himself in the doorway of a studio, the dancer inside was most definitely not his red haired best friend, and her beautifully stretched legs were longer than Veronica by quite a bit, but there was something familiar about her, the way her body moved, the graceful tilt of her head, the blonde bun.. suddenly it dawned on him

Betty Cooper.

She was just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, dancing in the dull light of the studio, passion flowing through every step. Reaching down to his chest he thanked the lord that his camera was a permanent feature on his body, he never left the house without it and he now knew why. Bringing the lens up to his face he narrowed his eyes and got the perfect shot

*FLASH* 

The blindingly bright light and click of the shutter had Betty stopping Abruptly, her body whipping towards the disruption as she scrambled for the remote to shut the music off.

Shit, he had forgotten to turn the flash off. 

"I'm..Im.. so sorry.. I was just.."   
The stuttering boy ran a hand through his messy dark waves, something like recognition flashed in Betty's eyes. 

"It's.. it's okay. You're Jughead Jones right? I know you.. from Instagram." 

Jughead could feel the heavy blush building on his features. Would she be creeped out? God he looked like a stalker now..

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, I should've asked. I had no right to post your photo without asking, as for today i promise I'm not stalking you, my friend Archie... he told me to meet him here, I don't know..." 

Betty smiled softly, her dimples nearly sending Jughead to his knees 

"It's okay, I think we've both been played. I told Veronica not to get involved, but she's kind of into playing matchmaker lately. She thinks you like me.. I know it's silly" 

Jughead felt his heart thudding in his chest, the tops of his ears burning red. Did he like her? He didn't even know her. But there was something... something pulling him towards her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and her talent was to be taken seriously, but it was something else.. a mutual.. darkness.

Betty noticed the way the handsome boy in front of her seemed to freeze, embarrassed and something else... caught out maybe. She allowed herself to entertain that idea for a moment. 

Jughead couldn't tear his eyes away from her crystal eyes, in a momentary burst of confidence he took a deep breath. 

"Well Archie did promise me dinner, all that dancing you must have worked up an appetite. My treat? Well hit up the taco truck by Main Street."

Jughead watched as the object of his affection chewed her lip hesitantly. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. 

Betty finally nodded her head 

"Ya know what? Tacos sound great. Let me go grab my bag I'll be right back." 

Jughead watched as Betty practically leapt away. 

Well than ...maybe he would find out just what was behind the tutus and buns, and maybe she wouldn't mind letting him fill his camera with pictures of her hauntingly beautiful eyes


End file.
